


hell is round the corner

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Come Sharing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve stumbles across an unlikely sight in the kitchen.





	hell is round the corner

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 MCU Stony Bingo prompt "crossover".
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late.

After the rather taxing day they’d had, Steve was more than ready for bed. Interdimensional time travel was way more than he ever intended to deal with. The Avengers had a very busy day ahead of them as they tried to figure out how to fix the rift residing over Manhattan.

Now, he was exhausted and shuffling down the hall to get a glass of water.

He didn’t have to: he has a kitchenette in his quarters. He didn’t have to leave his room at all; he could’ve filled up from the tap in his bathroom. He knows damn well why he was shuffling down the dark hall at 2am. There was a chance he’d run into Tony coming up from his lab or grabbing a cup of coffee or asleep on the table. He knew that. He wasn’t so cowardly that he couldn’t admit that to himself.

He’s walking down the hall to the group kitchen when he hears it. The quiet slap of skin against skin, getting louder as he approached. He hears hushed breathing and a low, needy moan. Steve's heart rate ticks up and his skin warms because he’s not naive; he knows exactly what he’s hearing.

He should stop. He should return to his quarters and pretend he hadn’t heard this.

“Steve,” he hears in a desperate gasp of breath. He knows that voice.

Tony.

There’s a rough groan, more slapping of skin against skin and Tony gets louder, “Steve,” he moans

Steve freezes, breath quickening. He’d never heard Tony sound so desperate, so needy and it sends a flash of heat through his body. His nervous feet carry him closer. He knows what he might find but part of him refuses to believe it.

There’s an insistent growl followed by a gruff, “Need more? Greedy little thing.” Steve can’t pretend any longer.

He peeks around the corner.

There he was, except it wasn’t him. It was this other version of himself. Just as blond, just as big but he was nothing like Steve. He was more grizzled with five o’clock shadow and several scars. He was quiet, hadn’t said more than two words to anybody since he’d arrived. Not even his Tony: Antonio Stark of the Ultimates. This Steve was different, less hopeful.

And rougher apparently.

His large hands took hold of Tony’s hips possessively, impatiently as he pounds into him. From this angle, Steve could see the way this other man stretched Tony open, his rim slick and gripping tight to the man’s cock. Steve’s stomach tightens as he wonders how Tony had managed to take it at all. It was so thick, so long and the way Tony whined for it, it was pushing in deep. It was filling him, a slight bulge poking out of his stomach before the other man withdrew to give it to Tony even harder. Tony's hand drops to it, eyes wide with shock before the other Steve leans down and gives him a tongue to suck on.

Arousal pools in Steve’s stomach, his hands clenching by his sides, anxious to get a hand on his cock. The other Steve had Tony on the kitchen table, back arching as he bent him in half. His balls slapped against Tony’s ass as he worked, biceps tensing. With every thrust, he pulled Tony down hungrily, fervidly, using him as a sleeve for his cock. It’s near animalistic and Steve’s never seen himself this way.

This other Steve was a beast; paying no attention to their setting or how loud Tony’s keening became. He seemed to thrive on it, snapping his hips harder to make Tony really wail. He stops for a moment, holding Tony’s wrists to the table as he stills his hips.

Tony arches, tries to push down on the man’s cock but he grins down at him teasingly, “Slow… like this,” he instructs, rolling his hips slowly, letting Tony really feel his girth as he slides inside. It’s lengthy, every time Steve thinks he must bottom out, he has more to feed him. Tony whines, low in his throat as his eyes roll back and his cock jerks against his belly. It appeared untouched; the other Steve taking no interest in it. He leans down and Steve can just barely hear him say, “You’re going to come just like this. On my cock. You don’t need my hand, do you?” he asks teasingly and Tony shakes his head eagerly, groaning when he earns a rough thrust for it. “Good boy.”

Another quick thrust drags a guttural moan from Tony’s throat and Steve has to look away. He has to back away because he shouldn’t be seeing this. It was a violation of Tony’s privacy.

Except, this was happening in the common area. Anyone could have seen. This Steve didn’t seem to care. He seemed to relish in it: a small smile in the corner of his mouth when a particularly rough thrust made Tony cry out and spill more precome.

Steve curses and starts to turn when he sees Tony.

But it’s not his Tony.

He swallows, speechless as he tries to explain that this wasn’t what it looked like; he wasn’t a filthy voyeur. Except it was exactly what it looked like and Steve very much was. But this Tony doesn’t look curious; he knows exactly what Steve was doing. And he finds it amusing.

“Enjoying the show?” he drawls.

“I, uh... I was just surprised.”

“Why?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. “Is your Tony not into public sex?”

“I - I wouldn’t know. And he’s not mine,” he feels compelled to add. This intrigues his guest.

“I meant it more as a my world, your world thing. But now, I’m intrigued.” He takes a sip of the glass in his hand. Setting it aside on a hall table before leaning in. He was taller than the Tony from this world but he was still shorter than Steve. He smells of whiskey. His eyes are blue, dark in the dim lighting as they fall to Steve’s lips and back up to his eyes. “He’s not yours but you’d like him to be, wouldn’t you, darling?”

Steve began to shake his head but this Tony’s warmth was seeping into his skin, loosening his tongue. “I... he’s not interested.”

“Not a denial,” he observed and Steve grows quiet. He nods consideringly, “Not interested in men or not interested in you?”

He waits, the sound of Tony’s warbling moans growing louder. Clamorous to Steve’s ears. “Because he’s at least a _little_ interested in men,” he says jokingly. Steve must look rather unamused because he offers a sympathetic smile. So much like Steve’s - like the Tony from this world and yet not at all. “And by the looks of things, he’s at least a little interested in you.”

“That’s not me,” Steve’s quick to say.

This Tony frowns, “Not exactly but he is you.” He reaches up, telegraphing every movement before touching Steve’s face. “Same hair, same bone structure, same lips.” His hand drops down Steve’s chest. “Same general build. Same abs, same cock,” he finishes, cupping Steve’s half hard cock in his pants. He stiffens, swallowing nervously.

A thought occurs to him.

“How would you know that?”

This Tony shrugs, stroking Steve carefully. He muffles a groan, his neglected cock jerking hard in response. “Well, I’d have to see yours up close to compare but I’ve seen and tasted the other one.” Steve blushes, eyes going wide. “Oh, don’t judge me. Always had a thing for blonds.”

There’s a snap and Steve turns to peek around the corner again. The table bends at an uneven angle, one of the legs clearly broken. The other Steve hoists Tony up in his arms brusquely and continues pounding into him, rather unconcerned. His large body curls over Tony, grunting softly as the angle allowed him to go even deeper. Tony’s hushed moans were only rising in volume, choked groans with every drop onto the other man’s cock. The blond head drops down to Tony’s collarbone and Steve gets a good look at his face.

Heart pounding, he waits for Tony to see him but his eyes are squeezed shut, a thin line creasing his brow as he chases his orgasm. He really was beautiful like this, sweat dripping down his throat, lashes fluttering as he chewed on kiss bitten lips, completely at the other man’s mercy.

Tony liked this. He craved this. The other man drops him down abuptly, the slick sounds of Tony engulfing his cock barely audible as he cries out wantonly. Tony needed this.

“With his eyes closed, he could be picturing anyone,” the other Tony murmurs in his ear. His hand strokes gently over Steve’s stomach before sliding down, dipping into his pajama pants. Steve gasps, heart in his throat as the hand takes a firm grip of his cock and strokes it slowly, teasingly.

“Aren’t you mad?” Steve asks quietly and this Tony hums thoughtfully.

“Why? Should I be? He’s fucking me,” he replies unconcernedly.

“That’s not you. That’s my- that’s not his Tony.” He hears a laugh, a warm weight between his shoulder blades as this Tony leans into him. His hand speeds up, grinding his own arousal into Steve’s ass as he works.

“Go on, darling. Say it,” he teases. “He’s your Tony.” His breath is warm against Steve’s back as Steve begins to roll his hips, fucking his cock into the man’s tight grip. If he closed his eyes, just for a second, he could imagine he was the one putting that look on Tony’s face. “Look,” comes the voice at his back and Steve can’t. His clenches his eyes shut. “Look, sweetheart. For me.”

Steve complies, stomach twisting. He can see Tony’s head thrown back, throat working as the other Steve bounced him lightly in his arms. He was as strong as Steve; Tony’s weight had to be nothing for him. Tony was close, whimpering softly as his hands tightened on the other man’s shoulders.

“Steve,” he panted, gasping as the other man snaps his hips. “Steve, please,” he begs.

“I don’t want to watch,” Steve says, eyes closing as he rest his forehead against the wall. This Tony’s hand works faster, twisting around the head with every upstroke and Steve’s knees go weak. He pants, chasing his orgasm.

With his eyes closed, he can pretend it’s him Tony is crying out for. He can pretend it’s him driving into Tony harder and harder, dragging those needy sounds from his throat. He can pretend it’s him Tony needs. It’s him that Tony wants. And when this is over, he’ll be the one carrying Tony back to bed, loose and messy, worn out and well fucked.

“Steve, Steve, baby, he’s calling for you,” comes the gentle voice behind him, soft and soothing. “He’s yours.” A groan punches out of Steve’s throat, stomach tightening. “He’s your Tony. He’s all yours, sweetheart. You know that, don’t you? He’d hold onto you so tight.“ His hand tightens, pulling away for a second to add lick his palm before taking hold of Steve again. “He’d fit nice and snug around your cock. Listen to him, Steve. He needs this. He’s begging for it. So greedy; such a needy little slut. He’d be so good for you; you know it. He’d do anything for you.”

Steve sighs, pushing desperately into the vice grip around his cock. Tony’s voice in his ear, Tony’s arms around his shoulders as he welcomed him in. He lets the words wash over him. “Yeah?” he asks brokenly.

“Yeah,” he hears in a lower tone and he opens his eyes to see he hadn’t hidden behind the wall. Not completely.

The other Steve snaps his hips roughly, biting down on Tony’s neck and Tony’s eyes snap open, brown, hazy and disbelieving but he’s looking. He’s looking right at his Steve before his eyes fall shut and he comes, hands squeezing tight around the broad shoulders before him. His voice is hoarse as he cries out, “Steve.”

And Steve spills white, hot and messy over the hand wrapped around him, his stomach and the wall. His legs go weak and he forces his eyes open, watching hungrily as the other man works Tony through it, grunting softly as Tony clamped down on him. Steve chokes down a desperate cry, letting the hand work him until he’s empty.

The Tony at his back finally lets go, sucking his messy fingers into his mouth. Steve blinks at him dazedly as he adds, “You taste different. I’ll say that. No complaints, just different. This requires further research,” he finishes with an arched brow.

He strides past Steve into the kitchen, joining the others. Petting Tony with his dry hand, he kisses his cheek as the other Steve lazily fucks into him. Finally, the blond sets Tony down carefully but he’s wobbly. He can barely stand on his own. He stumbles into the other Steve, his eyes locked on the entrance to the kitchen.

Steve’s smug doppelgänger calls Steve forward. He pulls up his pants and obeys, throat dry. Tony stares at him, clearly nervous. His twin taps his shoulder and Tony turns, welcoming the messy hand in his mouth. Steve’s stomach tightens as his cock gives an interested twitch.

The other Tony eyes his boyfriend knowingly, “You see, darling? We’re like this in every universe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hell is around the corner (remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422560) by [CapnShellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead)




End file.
